memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Life Support (episode)
Positronic Brain The article's background section suggests that they replaced Bareil's entire brain with a positronic one. However, they only used positronic implants, whcih may be within the federation's capabilities. Should it really be in there? Wheatleya 20:56, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :That's a good point. You're right, perhaps someone should remove that entry – Bertaut 20:29, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Memorable quotes Aren't there a tad too many?? – Bertaut 00:31, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Removed *There is a subtle joke where Nog says he doesn't even know what a Tholian looks like. Tholians only revealed body part was their head in the original series. Viewers would not fully know what a Tholian looks like until . There isn't a source for this being a joke they intended... --Golden Monkey 22:04, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :How about just fixing it so it's not called a joke by MA. It's verifiable information otherwise. MA readers can make of it what they will. --TribbleFurSuit 01:43, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Removed Quotes As Bertaut pointed out almost a year and a half ago, this page has 25 memorable quotes. I've removed 8 and I'm placing them here in case anyone really disagrees with their removal. "I must admit, Bareil has been a loyal and trustworthy aide since the election. I'm not sure I could've been as... forgiving had I been in his place." - Kai Winn "So, are we going to be playing springball next month?" "You bet. Although I'm afraid I might have an unfair advantage." "You mean, playing against a dead man?" "No... I've been practicing." - Bareil and Kira "I- I- I made other plans." "What could be more important than dom-jot?" "I have a date." "Ohhh. We-ell. That's different." - Jake and Nog '...He insisted that she cut up his food for him. He was treating her like she was some kind of slave." "It sounds like he's acting like a Ferengi to me." - Jake and Sisko "Agh! this is outrageous! I didn't steal anything from the Tholian ambassador!" "Just another innocent man arrested for a crime he didn't commit." "What is he doing here?" "As if you didn't know. Your accomplice here has also denied involvement, but I have an eyewitness who saw both of you breaking into the Tholian ambassador's quarters last night." "I don't even know what a Tholian looks like!" "Tell it to the magistrate." "Agh! At least put me in my own cell!" "I'm sorry the quarters aren't to your liking. Please feel free to submit a complaint to the management." - Nog and Odo, the latter with supreme condescension "Everything's different." "Different? ...In what way?" "It's hard to explain. But when you touch me, it doesn't seem real. It's more like the distant memory of a touch." : - Bareil and Kira "Perhaps there are no official prisoners, but are there a number of, shall we say... detainees?" "There are of course people being detained at the Justice Ministry for crimes against the state, but that is a discussion for another time..." : - Sisko and Turrel DhaliaUnsung 20:01, 12 May 2009 (UTC)